


Lazer Tag

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Jenna takes the gang to go play lazer tag.





	Lazer Tag

The vampires had actually enjoyed Jenna's company. Until now…

 

"Come on it will be fun," Jenna plead.

 

Nandor and Laszlo were already on board with this idea.

 

All that was left was to convince was Colin, Guillermo, and Nadja.

 

Colin looked at them, "I'll go so I can fest on people."

 

Guillermo added, "I have to go so I can make sure master doesn't get in any trouble."

 

Nandor mumbled something under his breath.

 

"Nadja! Please I'm begging you!"

 

Nadja rolled her eyes, "Fine. Only this once though."

 

Jenna did a fist pump. "Yes!"

 

-

"Why are lazer tag places open this long?" Colin asked, clearly trying to drain the energy from Jenna.

 

"I don't actually know. But I am happy that it's still open!" Jenna rushed to the door.

 

Colin and Guillermo stepped inside.

 

Guillermo whispered something to a man that worked there.

 

The man turned to the four vampires waiting outside. "You may come in."

 

Jenna was the first one of the vampires to enter. She bounced in like a bubbly little child.

 

Laszlo and Nandor quickly ran in too, because they as well were excited as well.

 

Each one of them was given the gear they needed to play lazer tag.

-

Laszlo and Nandor were out in a matter of seconds.

 

Once Nandor had gotten out, Guillermo had forfeited.

 

All that left was Colin, Nadja, and Jenna.

 

Colin was ruthless with this game.

 

Nadja saw him nearing the corner and she hid, panicking.

 

Luckily, Colin didn't see her.

 

Nadja sighed.

 

"Crap!" Yelled Jenna.

 

Nadja crept around and saw Colin cornering Jenna.

 

"Nadja help," Jenna mouthed.

 

Nadja nodded. She knew what she needed to do. She fired at Colin. And Colin was out.

 

He grumbled something as he headed away.

 

All that was left was Nadja and Jenna.

 

The two stared at each other for the longest time.

 

Jenna had been the so called 'lazer tag champion'. She was even undefeated.

 

Nadja sighed. She knew what she must do. All she said to Jenna was, "Shoot me."

 

"What? No I can't-" Jenna was cut off Nadja.

 

"I said, shoot me!" Nadja demanded.

 

Jenna closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

-

"So how does it feel to still be the undefeated champion of lazer tag?" Nadja asked.

 

Jenna shrugged. "It feels good."

 

Jenna felt her arm incidentally rub up against Nadja's.

 

Nadja smiled at her.

 

Jenna looked away.

 

And both two female vampires blushed.

 


End file.
